Grapefruit
by Rebecca'Sly
Summary: Also known as citrus x paradise - DracoxPansy - Ouro no I Challenge Sazonal do 6v


**Grapefruit****  
Also known as **_**citrus x paradise**_

_"Eu possa me dizer do amor (que tive):  
Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama  
Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure."_  
(Soneto de fidelidade, Vinicius de Moraes)

Aquela não foi a primeira vez que a viu, mas foi a primeira que achou que ela era bonita. Ela sorria, com os olhos – dourados - fechados. Chegara ali contrariado, mas talvez essa visita fosse melhor do que esperava. Ele preferia ficar na casa de algum de seus amigos, mas seu pai impôs uma única condição: ir num almoço chato, brincar de família feliz, ir embora e então fazer e ir onde desejasse. Uma tarde contra todos os dias que ainda restavam nas férias de verão. Ele achou que seria uma troca justa, até. Não pensou que poderia encontrá-la lá. Nem se lembrou disso. Mas lá estava ela, brilhando sob o sol. Ele não diria que ela estava brilhando mais do que o sol, mas era uma boa briga. Ela se parecia com uma garota que apareceria numa revista como a modelo ideal. A pele normalmente branca estava um pouco bronzeada, luminosa de um jeito que apenas quem não tem o que fazer e passa os dias no sol com um protetor solar FPS 20 e demora _séculos_ para ganhar qualquer cor fica. Não que ele soubesse como ela ficava daquele jeito, mas dava para notar que a cor era diferente. Na verdade, ele tinha certeza que ela nem mesmo era bonita. Quanto mais _tão_ bonita quanto ele a via agora. Além do bronzeado, duas coisas chamavam atenção: os cabelos e os lábios. Os fios castanho-escuros estavam levemente queimados de sol, com algumas mechas mais claras, todas repicadas de modo irregular até os ombros. A moldura que melhor valorizava o quadro, com certeza. Pansy Parkinson certamente sabia o que melhor caía nela.  
Mas os lábios... Ele nunca fora bom com palavras, embora jamais o admitisse, e ele não sabia como descrevê-los. Não que tivessem algo de anormal, mas sim pelo fato que criavam uma harmonia com todo o conjunto, com a luz fraca do bronze que lhe dava um ar _sexy,_ com os cabelos queimados que a deixavam ingênua. O tom de magenta claro mesclado ao coral alaranjado e um pouco reluzente pelo brilho que vinha do batom, jogado na mesinha ao lado de um copo de suco de fruta com a mesma cor. A mesmíssima cor dos lábios hipnóticos de Pansy.

Suco de grapefruit.

_I like you a lot lot  
Think you're really hot hot_

Coral, magenta. Nunca sentira tanta vontade de fazer algo. Ela parecia tão irresistível ali, indefesa, completamente vulnerável. Ainda assim, deliciosa. Ele tinha que tê-la. E seu inconsciente tinha uma vaga noção do que aconteceria - se ele não fosse até ela _agora,_ o encanto se perderia. Então ele foi. Por impulso, por pura vontade. Talvez para não perder aquela tarde. Talvez por causa do verão. Por causa do calor. Ou talvez porque ele sabia que nada pensasse o impediria de ir até ela.  
Chegou silenciosamente por trás da cadeira branca de praia onde ela se sentava e parou quase ao seu lado. Não tinha medo, só um pouco de insegurança. Não era a primeira garota que abordava, mas ainda assim. Beijou seu ombro. Ela não se moveu, nem mesmo abriu os olhos. Um leve movimento de sua boca e uma covinha se formou em sua bochecha.

"Olá, Pansy", sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ele pôde ver, então, os dentes brancos dela se abrirem em um sorriso. E também viu que um de seus caninos era levemente torto, algo tão sutil que só poderia ser visto bem de perto. Assim como as poucas mechas ruivas que havia nos cabelos da garota, camufladas entre o castanho e o dourado.

"Olá, Draco", respondeu, em tom igualmente baixo. "Tenho sentido _um pouco_ a sua falta essas férias"  
"Um pouco?"  
"Arrã. Um pouco."  
"Então eu tenho sentido _um pouco_ a sua falta também."  
"Não é a mesma coisa sem os Sly. Tenho me sentido sozinha."

Então ela virou seu rosto para o lado dele e abriu os grandes olhos de íris douradas, o maior destaque em seu rosto. Ele encontrou sua deixa para aproximar-se dela, mas devagar. Segundos, milésimos de segundo, onde ela fechou os olhos novamente, mordeu o lábio inferior, foi beijada. Por pouco, pouquíssimo, os dentes de ambos não se bateram. Mas parecia haver ali algo mais do que desejo, algo que fazia tudo entre eles parecer certo. Não romântico, nem perfeito, só _certo._ Nem mesmo eles conseguiriam entender ou explicar aquilo depois, mas havia a certeza de algo diferente. Talvez o encanto, talvez química, ou talvez a mágica da primeira paixonite. No momento, eles não poderiam dizer que aquilo era diferente de todo o resto que viria, só que era certo. Então parecia certo que eles se beijassem de novo e de novo, antes e depois do almoço, durante a tarde, durante aquela semana, durante todo o verão.  
Sempre o mesmo: _bittersweet,_ cítrico, perigoso. Aquela era a visão dele de Pansy, a visão que ele jamais se livrou. A garota um pouco bronzeada, um pouco brilhante, um pouco ingênua, um pouco doce, um pouco amarga, um pouco magenta, um pouco coral. Uma covinha, um copo de suco, um tubo de batom.

_You taste just like glitter  
Mixed with rock and roll_

Ela jamais seria tão bonita, tão bronzeada ou tão magnética. Não tanto quanto naquele verão. E o resto do tempo que eles permaneceram juntos também se pareceu com o verão, mesmo que tenha se passado bastante tempo. Sempre parecia quente, agridoce, novo, informal. Nunca se passou pela cabeça de nenhum a possibilidade de um "para sempre". Eles se davam tão bem que o tempo não pareceu passar. O verão jamais pareceu terminar. Pansy sempre parecia ser suco de grapefruit, o gosto em sua boca, a cor em seus lábios.  
A cor em sua pele desbotaria, e ela se deitaria sob o sol novamente. O batom acabaria, e ela compraria outro tubo. O suco em seu copo se esgotaria, e ela o encheria novamente. Poderia ser um ciclo sem fim, o eterno verão. O romance entre Pansy e Draco seria o verão, a sensação que só aquela estação tinha. A alegria. O sentimento de que tudo acabaria no seu devido tempo, mas a certeza de que acabaria. A certeza, simples e pura. A impulsividade, inquestionável, a melhor amiga do calor. Mas, apesar da certeza do fim, a sensação de que jamais acabaria.  
E acabou. A realidade bateu, da forma mais dura, como freqüentemente bate em romances: com uma guerra.  
E então já não havia mais o agridoce, nem a informalidade, nem o batom, nem o suco, nem o bronze.

_Baby is a bad boy_

E cada um seguiu seu caminho, com suas lembranças, suas primeiras impressões. Ele não se esqueceu dela. Tampouco sentiu sua falta. Ela já viera, já tivera sua participação na vida dele, e fora embora.

_Don't forget my lipstick_

E ela sempre seria o bronzeado mais brilhante, suco de grapefruit e o batom coral alaranjado e magenta claro. Ela sempre seria o verão. O _seu_ verão. Nada mais, nada menos.

_I left it in your ashtray_

E talvez, anos depois, eles se encontrassem novamente e ele teria encontrado a sua primavera, ela teria encontrado o seu outono, e o tempo já não passaria do mesmo modo, e tudo já não pareceria _tão_ certo, e o verão já não seria o mesmo.

_Watch your heart when we're together_

E, se você olhar bem, vai ver que nada mudará.


End file.
